creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Resurgence
Adam wasn’t like other kids. He didn’t run around outside and have fun. He stayed inside and read books. He read books about the Black Plague. Adam was always intrigued by it. He was amazed that such an epidemic had such a simple cure. Adam was very religious, despite both of his parents being Atheists. One day, as Adam was reading in the living room, his drunken father burst through the door. He grabbed Adam and said, “Let’s have some fun kiddo.” He threw Adam to the floor and as Adam sat up, his father smashed an empty beer off the 15 year old’s head. Blood seeped from the wound. “Clean this mess up!” His father demanded. Adam went to the basement and grabbed bleach and paper towels to clean the blood out of the carpet. Before he cleaned the blood, he gathered all the shards of broken glass. He cleaned up the blood after throwing the broken glass away. Adam went to his room afterward to continue working on something he’s been making for almost a month. Adam opened the drawer of his desk and pulled out a handmade plague doctor mask. Adam made it out of anything he could find in the trash or for prices lower than $2 at craft stores. This led to the mask being made of several different materials. Adam sewed the strap of the mask on and tried it on. It was a perfect fit. Adam’s mother came in and saw what he made. “Oh, Adam. It’s beautiful.” His mother said in appreciation of what he made, despite it clearly being bad. Adam smiled behind the mask. Adam’s father came in and saw the mask. “Where did you get that!?” He asked. “I-I made it.” Adam hesitantly replied. His father snatched the mask off Adam and left with it in one hand, a half empty beer in the other. Adam chased after his drunken dad as he went to the backyard and threw the mask into the fire pit on top of a pile of kindling. His father took a lighter from his pocket and lit a piece of cardboard on fire. He threw it into the fire and when Adam tried to grab his mask, his father kicked him away. Adam couldn’t help but watch as his mask burned to nothing but ash. Adam began to cry. “Now that was too far you drunken bastard!” His mother shouted. “What the hell did you just say?” His father asked. “I said you drunken bast-“ Adam’s father punched his mother in the face. His father began punching his mother over and over. His mother pleaded for mercy but it never came. Adam had enough. Adam grabbed the metal poking stick by the fire pit. He screamed a battle cry as he charged at his father full speed. Adam stabbed his father through the back with it. His father spit up blood as he fell to the ground. A pool of dark blood formed around him on the grass. Adam quickly went to his mother. “Adam. I’m sorry..... I couldn’t.... help you...” His mother gave in to her wounds and died. Adam took all the money that his parents had. He bough a plague doctor mask and outfit. Adam put it on and took a knife from his kitchen. He left the house in full uniform and began looking for victims who didn’t deserve to go to heaven. Just like his father. Category:Creepypasta stories